1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video projecting apparatus, in which a reflecting mirror for projecting light emitted from cathode-ray tubes onto a screen can be automatically advanced from a front portion of a housing-like chassis constituting the apparatus and subsequently retreated into the front portion of the chassis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, video projecting apparatus, which project the video images of a television set onto a screen as an enlarged-scale video image, have been developed. However, a video projecting apparatus, with which a reflecting mirror can be forwardly moved under remote control from a front portion of a housing-like chassis which encases the projecting lenses and cathode-ray tubes, has not yet been developed. Concurrently, it is undesired to adopt a structure where a reflecting mirror is structurally extended and maintained from the chassis front, because this configuration would mean an increased size of the entire apparatus. Further, it is undesirable to adopt a structure where a reflecting mirror is taken out of the chassis by manual operation from the chassis front, since such an operation would be by its very nature cumbersome. Therefore, the development of a video projecting apparatus, with which a reflecting mirror can be extended under remote control from a front portion of a chassis at any desired time from a front portion of a chassis to a position which enables images from cathode-ray tubes to be projected onto a screen, has long been sought.